


Headlines

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi comes across a headline that may be a little too close for comfort.





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> So I had my day made by Gerhard Berger and his comments regarding Sebastian. From this AU's perspective it's uncanny XD 
> 
> https://www.express.co.uk/sport/f1-autosport/946223/F1-News-Ferrari-Sebastian-Vettel-Gerhard-Berger-Ferrari-Formula-1-Chinese-Grand-Prix

“No! No...seriously! How was that legal? No don’t you dare! No no!” Sebastian yells in frustration and drops the controller to the floor. Much to the amusement of the two young drivers on either side of him.

“What’s the matter Seb? Can’t stand that I kicked your ass again?” Charles grins at him as he puts the controller down on his lap, smirking at the Ferrari driver.

“Yeah Seb, annoyed you came third?” Max asks with a laugh, putting his controller down and grabbing a handful of the popcorn from the bowl on the table.

Sebastian merely gives a small huff at the two young vampires and rolls his eyes. “The problem is with you guys is you don’t respect your elders.”

“Of course we do. It’s just this particular elder sucks at F1 2017.” Charles says with a snort, earning him a light head smack and a mock growl from Sebastian.

Charles had become friends with Max and Sebastian after Sebastian had approached him in the Paddock. At first the young Monégasque driver had been afraid at being found out, but he quickly learnt Sebastian just wanted to keep him safe and before long he was firm friends with him and Max. Sebastian had been impressed by Charles level of control and even more so at how prepared he actually was for being in the Paddock and around so many people. F1 was a lot more challenging then F2 to navigate in this regard and Charles had seemingly adapted pretty quickly. 

“You’re just a sore loser.” Max snorts softly. “You always want to win everything!”

“I do not!” Sebastian retorts, folding his arms and looking over to where Kimi is sat at the window seat on his phone. “Kimi tell them I’m not a sore loser!”

Kimi is looking intently at his phone, face pale and Sebastian frowns, “Kimi?”

The Finn turns around and looks up at Sebastian distracted. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Sebastian frowns, a little concerned to feel anxiety running through the bond between them. “What is it?”

Kimi gets up and moves over to him, handing him his phone. “Check this out, I think we may need Britta.”

Sebastian frowns and takes the phone, looking at the article on the screen and he lets out a soft laugh. “Ah, I wouldn’t worry about this.”

“You wouldn’t? Seb he called you a vampire!” Kimi frets, looking worried.

“He said I was like a vampire, not that I was one.” Sebastian snorts softly. “Still, he doesn’t know how right he is.” He hands the phone over to Charles and Max to let them see.

"He's like a vampire. Once he licks blood and sees victory, he does everything to get it." Max reads out, snorting softy. “Well he’s not wrong.”

“But still it’s too close, we should get Britta to pull it.” Kimi says again, pacing a little.

“Kimi if we got Britta to pull it it’s even more suspicious.” Sebastian shakes his head. “Plus it’s someone actually complimenting me for once. About time.”

“And there’s the ego!” Charles says with a smirk, making Sebastian roll his eyes at him.

“You know what I meant, Charles! It’s nice to see something positive for once.” Sebastian murmurs, handing the phone back to Kimi. “I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s bizarrely close to the truth but not entirely.”

Kimi nods and puts his phone away, sighing softly. “You know how I worry.” He mumbles softly.

“I know.” Sebastian says gently. “But you’ve got to give me some credit, I am careful.”

At this both Kimi and Max give him skeptical looks and Charles looks curious, “what did he do?”

“Ricciardo crashed into me, it temporarily stopped our bond. Sebastian freaked out and wanted revenge. I had to stop him attacking Daniel.” Kimi replies as Charles looks at Sebastian wide eyed.

“He deserved it.” Sebastian says, a low growl in his words.

“And you scared him pretty good.” Kimi nods. “But you almost outed yourself.”

“To this day he won’t leave the garage at night by himself.” Max pipes up with a grin. “A mechanic or a friend has to come pick him up. Sometimes it’s just fun to catch him unawares. It’s brilliant.”

Sebastian looks at him. “Are you saying you’ve been scaring Daniel?”

“Only when he’s being an ass.” Max looks at him innocently. “I may have caused him to drop his winner’s trophy from last weekend, there’s a pretty good dent in it.”

Sebastian smirks at him and is about to praise him, but one look from Kimi makes him backtrack. “You have to be more careful, Max. It won’t be fun if you get caught.”

Max nods, lowering his head. “Sorry, Seb.”

“It’s okay.” Sebastian says softly. “But no more okay?”

“No more.” Max promises, looking apologetic, but Sebastian moves over and murmurs in his ear, “proud of you,” which makes Max grin at him.

Charles looks at the two of them and shakes his head. “Am I the only sensible one here?”

“Pretty much.” Kimi nods gently. “It’s just me and you who have any sense I guess.”

Sebastian just grins at Kimi and ruffles his hair, “lighten up, Liebe.”

Kimi bats his hand away and Sebastian laughs, sending him love and amusement through the bond, which makes the Finn smile.

“Okay so we’re clear? No more scaring people in the Paddock?” Kimi asks, looking at Sebastian and Max.

The two of them nod and Kimi smiles at them, satisfied. “Good.”

“Anyway, lets finish this game. It’s your turn Kimi. Me and you. Monaco.” Sebastian says with a grin.

“Oh no. Not that!” Kimi shakes his head, but he picks up the controller all the same.

Sebastian beams and pulls him into a kiss, murmuring softly to him. “I promise you to keep safe.”

“You’d better, I cannot lose you.” The Finn murmurs back, looking into his eyes.

Sebastian looks back at him seriously, clear in his eyes he feels the same way about him, before pressing another kiss to his lips.

The two younger drivers roll their eyes at their loving kisses and settle on the sofa, waiting for them to join them.

Sebastian pulls away and grins at Kimi, “right now it’s time for me to kick your ass!”

“You’re on!” Kimi grins and moves over to the sofa, signing in and joining in their multiplayer lobby.

The rest of the night is spent gaming and talking and of course Sebastian gets his arse handed to him by Kimi. Just as it’s meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
